


The Lingering Smell of Blood

by DustySoul



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Karen's dark and mysterious past, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen is a werewolf.<br/>Written from the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1742.html?thread=3861966#cmt3861966

She smells like blood. She smells like blood. She smells like blood.

Somebody else's blood.

 **No**. No no no no... 

Except... except she woke up with a knife in her hand. And everything was- everything was- none of it makes any sense. But then... It does. And it's some how so much worse. It's awaking nightmare she never knew she should fear...

They let her shower. She almost rubs herself raw - scrapes red lines across her skin with her nails - trying to get the stench off. It doesn't work. When she finally towels off that metallic note of Danny's blood still gags her under the scent of the cheap prison soap, tears, and desperation.

They bring her into an interrogation room. It sinks in then, how deep this goes. How it's about so much more than just money laundering. She is a nuisance. A pawn in someone else's game. It's terrifying in its depth and scope. The board stretches out as far as she can see.

Two offers enter. And this is where she's captured. This is where she's forced to tell them everything she knows, where it's hidden. They positively wreak of ill intent. The aroma of murder clings stronger to their skin than it ever will on hers. These are the knights, kept secret by their king.

One approaches her, the promise of imminent brutality  in the line of his shoulders, the curve of his back. She can't breathe. The only sounds are his shoes against the floor and her thunderous heartbeat in her ears.

The spell is broken when the door opens. Two men in suits walk in. They ask to be alone with their "client" in a exchange that leaves her wrist unbound and her mind reeling.

One of them - the one who spoke, calm, cool, collected - smells like blood. Her throat tightens and her eyes burn with it. Human. A positive. Mostly. 

It hangs around him like an aura. She wants to gag. To scream. To run.

It's a visceral realization that this man is dangerous. The potential for violence lurks just under his skin, ready to break or be set free. And yet... She shivers, the knowledge and the confusion and fear rushing through her veins. He does not threaten her. Not like the officers did. He smells of violence and blood shed but not of murder...

And she doesn't know what to say, what to think, what to do. So she does nothing.

They introduce themselves. This is all... this is all some joke. She doesn’t laugh. She doesn’t know if she wants to.

Instead she croaks, “Who the hell are you people?” Because they don’t seem to be here to hurt her but there's no way they're here to save her.

"I’m Matt, he’s Foggy.”


	2. Chapter 2

She osculates between trusting them and not - to feeling safe and to fearing them. So she tells them. Then she bites her tongue, chocked once again on the aura that surrounds Matt. She understands too much. About what’s happening to her. About who wants her dead. And she understands not enough.

… Foggy… seems straight forward. Straight laced. If he’s in on any secret or maliciousness she’ll eat a one of the city’s massive rats raw. But Matt… she doesn’t understand anything to do with him. He, woven into the smell of blood, radiates honesty and compassion. And righteousness. Everything about his demeanor says “trust me”. It could be a facade, trying to lure her into a false sense of security. Everything in his aura, his sent, except the blood, radiates these same things. And that can’t be faked.

And besides, what kind of plan would this King have, sending too rookie lawyers to milk her for information, interrupting the officers who has much more violent means? So she tells them. But not everything. Because how can she, with that fear clawing at her throat and that smell at her nose.

And they promise to keep her safe. And she’s not a lie detector but…

Damned if you do damed if you don’t.

She goes with Matt, talks to him, learns a little more about the person behind the aura and the scent. And he tells her what he thinks the King’s plans are. And it’s calming. It quells the chaos in her mind and organizes the seemingly meaningless brutality of the past 48 hours.

But she still doesn’t trust him. (Who could blame her.) She sneaks out.

 

It’s harder to scent in the rain, the smell that hangs in the air is a white noise. Couple that with the fact that her apartment smells so strongly like _blood_ (way, way stronger than Matt smells)… and it’s understandable that she didn’t senses the other werewolf hiding in her apartment until it’s too late. And he’s a professional. A hunter. A killer. He would have taken steps to make sure he could hide even without those covers.

The wolf smashes her head against the wall. When she comes back to herself, she can hear them outside, smell blood. _So much blood. She’s so, so tired of blood…_

And then it’s absolute pouring down rain and she can’t smell past it at all.

This man fights the wolf but he does not fight like a wolf. She’s never seen anything like it, and she doesn’t understand. It’s too much. It’s all too much.

 

And then it’s okay.

It’s not like it was before everything fell apart.

But it’s never been like it was before the bite.

So it’s okay.

It’s all okay.


	3. Chapter 3

She can’t ask Matt why he smells like blood. She can’t ask Matt why he’s fighting with Foggy. She can’t ask Foggy either.

And the world falls apart again. And this time it’s definitely her fault.

**Author's Note:**

> If I do a "Matt finds out Karen is a werewolf" "Karen finds out Matt is daredevil" it will be in a separate story and I'll have rewatched the show a little more recently.
> 
> \--
> 
> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
